User talk:Hawbz
Welcome! Congratulations on starting The Dollars Trilogy Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Infoboxes Hey, I saw your message on JackFrost's talk page and thought I could help :) I created a page with a couple of sample infoboxes that can be found here. If you'd like, you can choose one of them, tell me how you'd like it to look (i,e. color, what info you want to display, font size etc.), and I can create it for you. Or you can play around with them to see how they work :) Cheers --Anon talk 06:08, January 9, 2011 (UTC) : I'm always happy to help :) : I also gave the infobox its own template, so now all you need to put in the article is: |image = File:file name.ext |caption = image caption |played by = actor |appears in = movies |status = |location = }} : If you need help with anything else, just drop me a message. Cheers. --Anon talk 22:23, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Admin Are you or are you not a admin for the Red Dead Wiki? Vandals! I just want that you will know that some unnamed Wikia Contributors vandal your wiki :) -- Ilan xd 18:05, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Hello, I am Francisco and I am new to the wiki. I have had previous experiences making and editing wikis but since i'm not an admin I would like to make a recommendation. As a !!HUGE!! western film fan one thing that was really powerful in Sergio Leone's films is that they were very colorful and eye-catching to watch, and that's something I think the wiki lacks, we NEED a background image, the grey just doesn't go with the theme. Please Consider making these editions. I look forward to working with you one the wiki in the future. Thanks PrivateerBarbossa (talk) 23:30, April 1, 2014 (UTC)